Flickering
by Sorrow in Shadow
Summary: Adam and Eve, the two founders of the human race, some would say. A new chance has come to Witches who still survive after the fall of the Factory. Maybe, if they can find the Adam and Eve of Witches, a new limelight would shine over their race.


Flickering  
  
By Sorrow in Shadow  
  
Chapter One – Land Beyond the Seas  
  
Flickering, the candle's flame released a warm glow in contrast to the surrounding darkness. It was a deathly quiet place, especially since no one there liked to talk more than they had to. It was a closed life for the both of them. Danger was still lurking in the shadows, every way they turned. There wasn't much to be done anymore, especially since they were no longer Hunters. He gripped the material of the sheets in his fist, furrowing his brows. They were Runners. They had run all the way to Greece. All the way to a foreign land where people spoke with accented voices and the streets were unfamiliar.  
  
But she seemed to like it, at least. Even if she was shy, she was friendly, he had come to find. She made conversation with everyone they met, and there was a smile that graced her lips more often than not; an extra twinkle in her eyes. Seeing her act so content made him relax a bit more. But he was not one to relax in such a situation, and even as he walked home from the shop in the evening, he found himself glancing into every corner, looking over his shoulder and tensing if he saw so much as a shadow.  
  
And he didn't like to sleep. It unnerved him. Anything could happen to him while he was in such a vulnerable state. Of course, he had to sleep. It was a priority as a human being. And somehow, with her in the same room, her easy breathing audible as she slept, he felt more at peace then he had in a while.  
  
The candle's flame finally dwindled and diminished, and he smelled the faint scent of smoke as it rose into the air. It was probably a good time to get some rest. He had to get up early enough as it was. He didn't need the interrogation of fatigue hanging over him. As he closed his eyes, the candle seemed to relight itself, and he blinked once in surprise. "Robin?"  
  
"Amon?" her voice returned the call, soft as it always was. He turned over in his small bed and looked across the room in the direction of her own bed. A few more candles lit themselves and he could see the features of her face in the dim light.  
  
"You should be sleeping," he said, his voice low and slightly melodic. Not that she had to get up at any particular time.  
  
"S-sorry," she replied meekly, snuggling up under her covers. Why was it he wanted to protect this girl so? Why did he have the urge to keep her safe from any harm? He studied her face, the way her hair fell over her cheek, how her aqua-green eyes caught the shadowy light. Her pale skin, yet no match for his own wan hue, and her cute nose. Maybe it was because she seemed so helpless at times. Or perhaps it was the way she had worried over everyone else.  
  
Everyone else. He missed them, even if he didn't show it. Karasuma, Sakaki, Michael, and even Dojima. Even if he hadn't been intimately close to any of them, he was still used to seeing their faces every day. Then again, now he was used to seeing Robin's too. He looked forward to coming home from work and seeing her there, smiling and cleaning, or perhaps trying to cook. She wasn't half-bad, but she wasn't completely good either. Of course, he never complained. She liked to cook, so he let her.  
  
"Amon?" her voice pierced the silence, and he averted his eyes to her once more.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and apparently falling into the realm of slumber and dreams. Amon sighed a little and closed his eyes as well. Work tomorrow, he had to remember.  
  
"You're welcome." The candles slowly burned out.  
  
~  
  
His eyes shot open as the alarm clock went off, making him squirm uncomfortably for a moment before he stood, yawning and running a hand through his now messy tresses. Glaring down at the alarm clock, he turned it off and stalked off to the closet. Robin slept on, unaware of the now waking world.  
  
He threw on his customary black shirt and pants. It was what he was used to. Besides, he liked black. His bed-head hair was easily fixed, and he turned toward the bathroom, closing the door behind him and commencing his morning bathroom activities. After a few minutes, he walked into the small kitchen, looking for a small bite to eat before heading off to work. He found an apple and shrugged. Good enough.  
  
As Amon walked past Robin on his way to the door, he noticed how the blankets had somehow fallen to her hips during the night. Her arms were bare, and a few inches of her skin was visible where her shirt had curled up in her slumber. With a small snort, he walked over, gently pulling the blankets up over her shoulders once more. She smiled in her sleep.  
  
Her smile, small as it was, took Amon by surprise. He stumbled back a bit, furrowing his brows as he watched her for a moment. Had such an action really made her happier? Was she actually happier? Then why was she smiling? He pondered these little things, his expression serious and heavy as he gazed upon her. Should he leave her here, asleep and vulnerable? She was not weak, he had to keep reminding himself. For even though she was a Craft-User, her powers seemed to stretch beyond that. "I do not think of you as a Witch," he said softly, as if convincing himself of the words. No, he did not. Robin was not a Witch.  
  
Catching a glimpse of the clock, he mentally cursed himself for dwindling for so long. He'd be late to work. It wasn't necessarily a line of work he was proficient at, one would say. He did it well enough, but it simply didn't suit him. That was okay though, he rationalized, because everything he did was for Robin. Being here, in this strange land with its odd customs and its vibrant people, coming to Greece had been an action he made for Robin's safety. No, for their safety.  
  
Robin and he had learned a bit of the language, enough to get by. He wondered how long they would stay here. It had only been a year since they had fled Japan. One year, that was all. Locking the door behind him, Amon hurried down the stairs, taking a moment to wave to one of their neighbors. He shoved his hands in his pockets and shot a worried glance back at the door to his small apartment. He did this every morning. Robin would be fine.  
  
Parking was always bad, so he walked. The streets were pleasant enough in the morning, free of too many people. It was chilly though, especially in winter, though no snow had begun to fall yet. It was a short walk, only about twenty minutes or so. He arrived a bit late, but no one had opened the shop yet, so he was fine.  
  
Sighing, he leaned against the wall, concentrating on the cement in front of him as he waited. A stray dog, one of many that roamed the streets, waddled up to him, gazing through large brown eyes. Maybe he should get Robin a dog. She might like that. Or a cat. He sighed, shaking his head. He wished he could get Robin anything, everything, she wanted. But they were a bit tight on money now, seeing as his job was the only one between them. He refused to let her get a job.  
  
"Amon!" He was politely shaken from his thoughts by another man who ran up to him. He stopped in front of Amon, placing his hands on his knees and panting a bit. "Amon, you're already here?" the young man asked, standing up straight again and running a hand through his messy mop of brown hair.  
  
"You're late," Amon replied quickly, glancing at his wristwatch and raising a black eyebrow.  
  
"Sorry, sorry!" the other apologized, crinkling his nose as he fumbled with a ring of keys and began to open the doors of the shop. "My sister was at my throat this morning. She said I had no concern for the family, yadda yadda yadda."  
  
"Do you, Aki?" Amon asked, smiling slightly. Aki was always talkative, and tended to vent a lot. Amon simply let him. He was becoming rather fond of the young man. They had become friends quickly.  
  
"Of course I do, Amon! What kind of question is that?" Aki shot back, opening the door and walking into the shop. Amon followed in silence. "Are you going to work late tonight?" he asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe. If Robin comes down then I will," Amon replied. Aki rolled his eyes.  
  
"There you are with that 'Robin' again. You never let her come down, and you always go home before late night shift. You could make some extra cash from it, you know." Aki paused, furrowing his brow and narrowing his deep blue eyes. "Hey, how come you haven't brought her here yet, Amon? I certainly want to meet her, and I'm sure Tiana and Damian do as well."  
  
Amon shot him a glare to silence all things that breathed. "I would be rather afraid for her if anyone introduced her to Damian," he said simply, averting his gaze to the side as he followed Aki into the shop. Aki laughed, nodding his head and grinning a bit.  
  
"I suppose I would too. Poor lech that Damian is. I wouldn't go far enough to say that he was a heartbreaker though." Aki sighed and threw Amon one of the black aprons. "The Café seems rather dead this morning. Usually at least one person is waiting outside," he observed, glancing over his shoulder and biting his lower lip.  
  
"I was waiting outside," Amon said, removing his coat and tying the apron around his waist.  
  
"You know what I meant," Aki said plaintively, fiddling with all the coffee and espresso machines. Amon went about and tidied the tables and such. "I hope we get a bunch of customers today!" Aki exclaimed cheerily.  
  
"You say that every day," Amon replied, brushing a few of his black strands from his face absentmindedly.  
  
~  
  
Robin sat up, groaning a bit as the blanket fell from her chest and made a small puddle in her lap. "Amon?" she mumbled, looking about her with half- opened aqua-green eyes. The clock caught her eye and she yawned, standing up. "Ten already? I guess he went to work a few hours ago." She frowned and stretched her arms above her head, wondering what to do for the day.  
  
Amon was working at the Café, and she wasn't exactly friends with anyone. Anyone else, she had to keep reminding herself. Amon was her friend, even though she thought of him as a mix of a brother and a lover. They treated each other indifferently, but she, at least, thought things she did not voice. Did she love Amon? Maybe. Robin still wasn't sure she knew what love was.  
  
She was young, after all.  
  
If Amon hadn't woken her up he had found something to eat. She should probably do the same. An idea hit her, and she clapped her hands together happily as she set about her morning activities, mainly in the bathroom. She came out a bit later, her hair done up in its usual fashion and her eyes bright.  
  
She would go visit Amon at work and buy something to eat for breakfast there. It was an Internet Café as well, so she would be able to check her email and write Dojima back. She had been meaning to for a week already. Even if Amon did not recommend her talking to any of the STN-J members, Robin couldn't help saying hi every once in a while. She never gave out any information concerning her whereabouts or any people in particular. If Dojima or anyone else from the STN-J found out where she and Amon lived, then came to visit, Amon would have a fit. He would probably make them move again.  
  
Three places, they had lived. Japan for a short while, until they could simply get out of the country. Then they lived in Italy for a few months before an unknown something had attacked their home. Robin had been there and barely avoided death, only remaining wounded. After that, Amon had insisted that they leave Italy altogether. Greece had been the next flight, so that's where they went. And that was where they were now.  
  
So far everything seemed okay. No accidents had happened, no recognitions and no attacks. But Robin was afraid to believe that they were safe. Of course, she always felt safe with Amon, but it was different somehow. He was her Warden, as he had said. If her powers became strong enough to make her go crazy, like that man who had attacked her and Amon when the Inquisitor had been present, then Amon would kill her. Would he?  
  
Robin shuddered as she dressed, pulling the coat over her shoulders and checking around the place to make sure it was tidied. She did not want to dwell on the possibilities. The idea of Amon pulling the trigger on her made her want to cry. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes for a moment to calm herself and gather her thoughts.  
  
Then it was out the door and down the street, and Robin found herself humming while she walked, her skirts swishing gently and her lips curling into a small smile. "Nice day," she murmured to no one in particular, gazing up into the gray sky.  
  
"It is a rather nice morning, isn't it?" someone responded, and Robin turned her head immediately to the sound, her green eyes a bit wider in surprise. Next to her, walking so quietly she would not have thought him to be physically present, was a strikingly handsome man. He was tall, extremely gorgeous, and rather well built. His hair was a messy array of golden blonde, his eyes a deep and dark brown. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" he asked, seeing the surprise in her eyes.  
  
"N-no, I'm fine," Robin replied quickly, turning her gaze back to the road ahead of her.  
  
"You sure? You looked a bit shocked, to tell the truth," he said lightly, raising his eyebrows at her. For some reason his gaze made her a bit uncomfortable. She shuffled a little, sighing softly.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, thank you, Sir," she retorted in as kind a tone as she could.  
  
"Sir is a honorable title, Miss. Thank you, but it's not for me. You can simply call me Damian." He watched her, she felt his eyes as if they were his hands, and she wasn't too fond of where they touched her. When she did not reply, he continued. "So, do you have a name to go along with your pretty face, Miss?"  
  
Robin sighed, slightly annoyed with him by this point. She had already dealt with plenty of forward Greek men, and had had to run from the butt pinchers in Italy. "I have a name," she responded finally, nearing the Café. He stayed in step with her.  
  
"Would you grace my ears with the knowledge of it?" he implored her, his eyes shining with a strange light, which she didn't like. She opened the door to the Café and walked in, hoping he would leave her alone now that she was sitting down. She took in her hands the menu, pushing the ashtray aside with a flick of her finger. She didn't smoke, nor was she fond of the vile habit. Damian took the chair across from her, and Robin furrowed her brows. Finally she sighed and put the menu down.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you with something?" she asked, unable to hide the annoyance in her voice. It would've been easier to say nothing, but Robin was too polite for that.  
  
"Would you please tell me your name?" he asked once more, resting his chin in the palm of one hand and staring rather fixatedly at her through his dark eyes. She tensed, not liking the look he was giving her. She furrowed her brows and was about to say something when her unspoken words were interrupted.  
  
"Robin!" a rather familiar voice called from behind her, and she whirled in her chair to find herself face-to-face with Amon.  
  
"Amon!" she exclaimed, delighted to see his face. She stood up and gave him a small hug, her arms wrapping themselves around his middle as she smiled into his chest. Sure, it was random, but perhaps it would dissuade this Damian fellow. Besides, she didn't mind it much at all.  
  
"Ah, so you're Amon's Little Robin," Damian cooed gently, brushing a few of his grain golden strands from his eyes. Robin felt her cheeks flush, and blinked a few times as she felt Amon's hands firmly grip her shoulders. In another moment she was pushed away gently, and she frowned a bit as he bent over until he was eye-level with her.  
  
"Did he do anything to you, Robin?" Amon asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. His gray eyes held hers adamantly, and she was unable to reply for a few moments. "Did he touch you?"  
  
"N-no, I'm fine," she finally managed to respond, letting her arms fall to her sides. Amon looked relieved then shot a glare in Damian's direction. The young man raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Keep your hands off of her, Damian," Amon nearly growled. "There are many women too vulnerable to your wiles. I will see to it that Robin is not one of them. If your hands wander anywhere near her, I will rip them off your arms." He had gained the deep, threatening tone of voice he often used when cornering a hunted Witch. Robin froze, a bit surprised that he would take her safety from lechers into such consideration.  
  
"Of course, Amon," Damian said, though he appeared slightly unnerved by Amon's sudden change in tone. "I wouldn't dream of defiling your woman."  
  
"And don't call her that," Amon added, standing straight once more and shooting one final glare in Damian's direction before turning on his heel and walking back behind the counter. Then he stopped, seemingly changing his mind as he looked over his shoulder at Robin. "Come with me," he said, his voice normal once again. She did just that, though slightly reluctant. She knew there was some sort of lecture in store for her.  
  
He led her to the back of the Café, past the neat rows of computers and the unused door that went into the ally behind. "Amon," she said softly, folding her arms beneath her chest carefully, frowning a little as she looked at the ground.  
  
"Robin, what do you think you're doing here?" he asked in a hushed tone, his gray eyes scanning her face.  
  
"Taking a walk, getting breakfast, and saying hi to you," she replied quickly, raising her eyes to meet his. "Hi." Amon's lips quirked into a small smile.  
  
"Be careful around Damian. He's... known to vigilantly pursue most women. And his means aren't always the simple dinner and a movie." He could've been a bit more blunt, but Robin understood what he meant. It touched her that he would look after her in such ways.  
  
"How do you know him? You recognized him." Well, he had. Amon scratched the back of his head and glanced over at the table where Damian sat. The youth was staring at them, and Amon glowered at him before looking to Robin again.  
  
"He works here as well," Amon replied, though there was a slight note of reluctance in his voice. "It's not as if I have a choice concerning whether or not I'd like to know him." There was nothing Robin could say to that. Amon glanced down at her, his eyes gracing the gentle features of her face. "And hello to you as well, by the way," he said in a rather low tone. He looked about carefully, eyeing the almost empty café, Aki drying a glass behind the counter and humming to himself. Damian stood up, winking their way (though at Robin in particular) and walking behind the counter as well. His shift was starting soon as it was.  
  
Amon stepped away from Robin and walked over to Aki. "Hey man, whatcha up to?" Aki grinned as he saw his friend's rather nervous expression.  
  
"Look, can you cover for me for an hour? There's barely anyone here as it is." Amon began to remove his crop as he spoke, swinging his head a bit to distract the black locks from shielding his eyes. Aki let his gaze wander to Robin, who stood alone, silhouetted against the pale daylight as it poured morosely from the window.  
  
"Taking your girl out, Amon?" Aki teased, placing a balled fist on his hip as his lips twitched into a friendly smirk. A glare from the other man was enough to silence him. Amon turned away form his friend, swinging the apron over the counter as he walked over to Robin, took her hand in his, and pulled her along.  
  
"Come on. This is no place to eat a good breakfast. Let's go somewhere else," he muttered, grabbing his coat on the way out. Robin looked back at her deserted jacket as she was gently dragged away from the small coffee shop.  
  
"Amon...."  
  
Aki watched them go in silence, finally setting his glass down. "Maybe they know where Adam and Eve are," he mused. Damian shot him a glance.  
  
"Does that mean I can't court her?" he asked.  
  
"Like you actually do any courting!" Aki scoffed. "It's charm charm then off to the bedroom for you, you devil." Damian grinned sheepishly and winked.  
  
"The man knows my style."  
  
((OOC: Whew, done there. XD Hrm. More will become evident in the next chapter. R&R if you would, I love constructive criticism and any suggestions one wishes to throw at me. ^_~)) 


End file.
